


Nurse Rogers

by C12



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy gets a cold, F/M, and all the Avengers know who her crush is, so they play Cupid, someone need to be a nurse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C12/pseuds/C12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy catches a cold and it seems the only person able to play 'nurse' is one Captain America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nurse Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> I hope ya like it's the first thing I've written on here. Also sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.  
> Finally I don't own these characters what so ever.

Darcy blinked rapidly tring to get the lab to stop spinning. Her head was pounding and she felt like she had sandpaper in and throat. 

She shivered and pulled the small blanket close to herself tring to get her shaking to stop.

Jane glanced in concern at her friend who looked flushed and feverish.

"Darc, are you sure your okay? I mean you could take the day off." Jane asked once again hoping the stubborn girl would change her answer.

Darcy let out a weak and scratchy laugh. "What and let you and the Science Bros over there blow up the Tower? I don't think so." She finished with a cough attack that sounded painful.

Jane pressed her lips together unhappy with her answer. She tapped her fingers on the table in thought; before nodding to herself and walking out the door of her lab and across the hall to Starks and Banners.

Darcy stood to follow and question what she was doing but the room spun faster and the pounding of her head doubled.

She sat quickly with a groan and a hand pressed to her head. Darcy took in a deep shuddering breath tring to push back the nausea she felt.

The door opened and she glanced up to see Jane with Tony and Bruce.

Jane looked on worried and went to her side. She brushed her hair from her warm forehead.

Tony looked at her with raiesed eyebrows, but concern was evedent in his eyes.

Bruce's concern was clear as day on his face. As walked over to Darcy to take her temperature with the thermometer he had.

"So I hear you refuse to take the day off?" Tony asked as he started to touch Jane's stuff.

Darcy glared weakly at him "Someone has to watch you crazies. Stop touching that!" She said with some difficultly because of the thermometer under her tongue.

Bruce frowned and pressed gently in the bottom of her chin to reminder her to keep her mouth closed. 

Tony smirk and touched the fragile equipment for a moment more before moving away.

Bruce roll his eyes at the action of his friend with a small amused smile in place. As the thermometer let out a small beep. He looked at it and raised his eyebrows and Tony who was looking over his shoulder whistled.

"Wow Lewis 103, you must feel like crap." Tony stated.

"Darcy. You really should be in bed." Bruce stated with a worried frown.

"But-" she started but was cut off.

"No buts Darcy! We already talked about it and we promise to put a hold on Science until you get better." Jane stated as she helped the sick girl stand. Bruce also helping to steady the wobbling girl.

"Talk? Is that what you called it? More like threaten to ship us off in the nearest black hole if we didn't agree." Tony stated while holding the door open for them to get through.

"Not now Tony." Jane bit out with a slight blush.

The three Scientists helped the sick girl to the common room where the other Avengers were. They helped her to the couch where Darcy promptly laid down. 

"Um...What's wrong with Darc? And why are you three out of your Science Caves?" Asked Clint who was sitting next to Natasha at the counter.

"Has something foul happened to my Little sister!?" Thor questioned as he hurried over to his sister in all but blood.

He kneeled next to her and brushed the hair behind her ear that fell into her flushed face. 

"Don't worry Thor. Darcy just seemed to have caught a cold." Jane tried to sooth the Asgardian Prince.

"Yeah, no need to worry big guy. Darcy should be good in a day or two." Clint offered as he too walked over to look at the now sleeping girl.

Natasha followed as well and purched on the arm of the couch. She looked over Darcy and gently brushed her fingers lightly through her hair.

"So...who will be watching over her?" Natasha asked quietly.

They all looked at one another wondering who should get to play Nurse. When the elevator doors open Steve walked out. Towl drapped over his shoulder water bottle in hand. He stopped midstride and looked at the group huddled around the couch.

The group look at one another then back a Steve then back once more at each other. Causing Steve to be worried and wary

"What...what are you all doing?" Steve asked as he eyed them wondering what they were plotting.

"We were just wondering who would have to look after poor little Darcy-Lu." Tony said with a smirk.

Steve looked at the in surprise "Why does Darcy need to be looked after?.. You guys didn't turn her into a kid again right?"

Jane and Bruce blushed in emarestment and Tony just snorted in amusement.

"No. It's just that Darcy has a cold and is in no condition to take care of herself." Jane said.

Steve nodded "so who is taking care of her?" He questioned.

"Well that's the thing." Clint began, "We all have something to do."

Steve looked unconvinced. "Really?"

"Yes really. Me and Natasha have to go train." Clint said as Natasha nodded her agreement then proceeded to drag Clint out if the room.

Steve looked to the others in the room.

"Sorry Steve, but Thor promised to go on a date to night." Jane said a little to happily and drug Thor out of the room too.

Steve looked at Tony who raised an eyebrow "do you really trust me to watch over another person?" He asked as he walked out going to vist/bug Pepper.

Finally Steve and Bruce stared at one another when Bruce flash an apologetic smile and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry Steve, but I have...Stuff to do." Bruce said.

Steve looked at him skeptically "Stuff?"

Bruce nodded "Stuff. But I can write out what would be best for Dacey if you'd like." He offered.

Steve sighed and nodded.

Moments later Steve was now alone with a list of how to take care of Dacey...

Why did it feel as if he was left to take care of someone's pet?

He shook that thought from his head and walked over to the still sleeping woman.

He frowned at what he saw.

She face was flushed and her breathing was scrathchty and raspy sounding. Her eyebrows were furrowed and looked to be in discomfort.

With a sigh Steve bent down and gently lifted Darcy up careful not to wake her.

He walked into the elevator and asked Jarvis to go to Dacy's floor, unable to press the button himself.

As he waited he took a glance once more at Darcy. 

Even sick she was pretty...he glanced at her slightly parted lips, but was enterupted by the ding of opening doors.

A blush dusted across his cheeks as he stepped out and walked down the hall. He stopped in front of the door that had a small cartoon figure of a wizard with a staff held high saying 'You shall not pass!'

He smiled lightly as he remembered when he asked Darcy who he was and she had forced him to watch all the Movies

He door opened on its own an he said a quick than you to Jarvis.

Walking in, he walked straight to her bed room. He gently held her in one arm with only slight difficultly and pulled the covers back with his free hand. 

Gently he placed her into the bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. He looked her over once more he brushed her bangs back from her warm forehead. His fingers trailing from there to her flushed cheeks. 

He stood slowly and walked out of the room to grabbed two cloths from the bathroom. And a bowl of cold water from the small kitchen.

Walking back and making sure not to spill the water. He set it on the nightstand and dropped the cloth in, wrung it out, and placed it on the back of her neck, the second on her forehead.

Darcy let out a sigh and she seemed to relax more.

Steve moved back to go make some soup and find some cold medicine. But a small and scratchy voice stopped him.

"Steve?" 

He turned to see Darcy's eyes open a little, and not completely focused.

"Yeah, Doll?" He asked softly as he brushed he cheek.

She smiled tiredly. "It's weird you usually have less clothing on in my dreams...and I'm the one playing nurse...where is your nurse uniform?" She questioned some of her words cracking or slurring.

Steve blushed a bright red and sputtered unable to find a response.

Darcy laughed softly before slipping back to sleep.

Steve stared at her for a moment before leavening the room, blush still lightly on his face.

Darcy woke again a while later. She looked around confused. How did she get to her room? She sat up her head not hurting as bad as it was, but still throbing.

Something fell onto her lap. She pick it up it was a cloth that only had a few damp places left. She looked around and noticed a bowl with a lid covering it, a large glass of very cold looking water, and medicine. Was sitting on her nightstand next to a bowl of water.

Before she could reach for any of it the door opened.

"Oh, your up. How do you feel?" Steve asked.

Darcy blushed lightly. "Oh...um I feel a little better."

Steve sat next to her in a char that isn't usually there. "That's good. Here you should eat something before taking the medicine again."

Darcy grabbed the bowl he handed her and looked at him confused. "Again?"

He smirked "Yeah, I woke you up to eat something ealier and to take medicine." He said with a laugh. 

"Did you know your a loopy, and fussy sick person?" He asked.

Darcy let out a groan of embarrassment. "How come I don't remember this?" She asked.

Steve shrugged "You were pretty out of it. I would have been shocked if you did remember it."

Darcy finished her soup and handed it to Steve who set it on the table.

"So how long have I been out? Am I good to go Doctor Rogers? And what else did I do while loopy?" She asked.

"Well you've only been out a day." He said and leaned over to press his forehead to hers. She blushed a pretty shade of red.

"It seem you still have a slight fever though." He said not moving back yet and just look at her beautiful blue eyes and glancing at her lips occasionally.

Finally he moved back and Darcy couldn't help but pout a little on the inside. He handed her the medicine and water. Which she downed quickly.

"You didn't answer the third question." Darcy said as she handed him the glass there fingers brushing.

"Oh, we'll you were just telling me about a dream you had...or have." Steve answered amusement lacing his words.

Darcy winced. "The nurse dream?"

Steve grinned. "The nurse dream."

Darcy groaned and fell back on to the bed hands covering her face. "You can let me die now."

Steve chuckled and moved to sit on the bed. "I'm afraid I can't let that happen." 

Darcy glanced out between her fingers when she felt the bed dip. "Oh, and why not?"

He leaned over and gently moved her hands. "Because if you were to die l wouldn't be able to ask if you would like to go out when your better."

Darcy blushed and subconsciously moved close to him. "Are you serious?" She asked glancing from his own blue eyes to his lips.

His smiled and leaned closer "Never been more serious." He then closed the little distance and kissed her softly.

Darcy wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. 

After a moment he pulled apart Steve's forehead resting aginst hers. Both were slight flushed and this time it was not becuse of any kind of fever.

"So tomorrow is Friday and you should be better. Would you like to go out?" He asked while brushing his knuckles a aginst her cheek.

Darcy laughed. "What that kiss wasn't answer enough? Yes Steve Rogers I would love to go out with you tomorrow."

Steve grinned and kissed her again.

"You know when ever you get sick I'll have to return the favor. I will even wear a nurse uniform." Darcy said when he pulled back.

Steve laughed "Sorry, but I don't get sick anymore."

"We could always pretend." Darcy said with a grin as she waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Steve just laughed...but never said no.

Later that week when they told the team they were dating. They just looked at one another with smirks and knowing smiles.


End file.
